Weekends
by Sara Loui
Summary: Jacks at the cabin for theweekend and ponders on life.


DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Jack balanced a bag of groceries under his arm and fumbled in his jacket pocket for the keys to the cabin. Finally, with a fleeting mutter and jerking the bag upright as it started to wan outwards he pulled the keys free and let himself in. Dropping the bag onto a nearby side table he scooted back outside for the rest of his baggage and more importantly, the beer.

Eventually, after stocking up the fridge with various items, throwing dust sheets into the spare room which served as a dumping area and opening windows to allow the fresh air in, he grabbed a six pack and headed outside towards his favourite spot. Within forty minutes of arrival he was sitting on his small jetty, beer in one hand, fishing rod balanced precariously along his knee.

It was always a surreal moment when he could just sit and watch and listen and think and be at complete ease with the world. All that existed was himself, the hope of catching a bite and the droplets of perspiration running down the neck of the bottle in his hand and lining over his fingertips. Before it had been to escape from incessant phone calls, decisions of what bunting to use, the sound if sirens ringing and a certain Master Sergeants voice announcing 'Unauthorised Off world Activation'. Now he escaped rarely but even more happily, from ongoing phone calls, budget meetings, being called out of the blue to attend confidential meetings at the Whitehouse with the president.

He sighed and placed the beer at an easy reach down the side of his chair and reeled in his line before casting off and resting the rod back at its familiar place along his knee. Of course some things had never changed, in the private moments when he escaped here, his thoughts would turn to wondering if anything dire was happening while he took advantage of downtime. Had Carter figured out the doo-hickey she'd be taking advantage of finding out about while she had a bit of time off. Would Teal'c be safe while off-world visiting Ry'ac and Bra'tac and his own people. Would Daniel manage to not get into trouble while accompanying SG-6 to explore some vast ruin abandoned years ago by some long lost civilisation?

He had to hand it to his team, Teal'c always managed to bring back good news that all was well, Carter always found some amazing way to incorporate the doo-hickey with their own technology and create some super duper thingamajig to help prevent destruction from the bad guys. And generally SG-6/2/7/9 or whichever had pulled the short straw, and Daniel managed to return safely, no cuts or bruises with plenty of artefacts to keep Daniel busy for the next month.

Jack leaned forward a moment and held the fishing rod between his hands watching the silent waters of his pond, listening to the soft hum of nature about him. Birds whistling in the distance, flies and bugs making mad dashes here and there, the slight ripples on the water as the breeze flurried by.  
His team, he pondered on whether he could call it that anymore? They hadn't been a team for a long time, at least officially. He'd taken up residence in not one, but two jobs of George Hammond. George had moved on up and Jack had taken the helm of the SGC. George had retired and Jack had been bounced from SGC helm to uber important big desk job at the pentagon. He thought about where they had come up with the idea that he'd actually be good at a desk job? Ok so he admitted it himself, he wasn't getting any younger, but hell the field was a brilliant place to be. Promotion was something every officer wanted he was a Brigadier General; he'd worked his ass off to get there. But the rank had brought a price too, and it had been hard to come to terms with it, although over the years it had become a rare quality to be able to hide it from everyone.

Now SG-1 were led by a new commander, well partly, he knew Carter still held some sway in that regard, Mitchell respected her enough to understand she had been part of the team for nigh on nine years and had led them for nigh on two. And it wasn't as if Daniel and T were new to the whole procedure. Of course, it had smarted a little to have heard through Landry that the team had re-grouped, and when he'd read their first official Sg-1 team report, there had been a deep down longing to have been there and done that with them. It had been a little easier when he's been overseeing the SGC, sending them on their way but still being present for briefings and reading their reports first hand. Joining them on the odd field trip and gathering at Carter's or Daniel's or his old house for Chinese, beer and a less official report of how it was all going.

Now his thoughts were endlessly pondering over how safe they all were? The threat of the Goa'uld had been wiped out only for another bad guy to take their place. The Jaffa took their freedom only to find themselves at a loss at how to govern themselves. Had Daniel managed to keep himself out of the nearest scrape? Would Carter get the quarks working in time? Would Teal'c and the Jaffa work a system out? Would Mitchell keep his team safe? Would Landry know which bunting Siler liked to hang at certain functions?

Pursing his lips together, Jack swayed the fishing rod too and fro deep in thought before reaching down picking up his beer again. Taking a drink he listened to the sound of an engine coming to a halt and car doors slamming shut and the crunch of gravel under feet. The footsteps went silent but the low hum of voices took their place as people moved through the cabin. A smile lighted his lips and he sat back in his seat as the voices became louder and his team stepped out into the open air, having dumped their bags in various places inside the cabin.

"Hey!" said Daniel in greeting "You started without us"

Jack smiled and stood, propping the rod in its proper place by his chair before turning.

"Hey, if I waited around for you folks to arrive, I'd never get any fishing done"

Grinning, he headed over to greet them. There was a certain ease and contentment in having them at the cabin, so they didn't step through the gate together anymore. And he wasn't even there to bid them farewell and or greet them back. But nearly ten years of being a team ingrained something onto a person, be it their mind, heart, or soul. Jack knew he wasn't a complete person without each and everyone, and although thoughts had changed over the years, they were still primarily for the safety and well being of every person standing before him. Perhaps in time, he'd ask Mitchell to join their odd weekends they managed to grab together at the cabin. Perhaps in time, when the others let him know it would be ok to invite him. Teams, hearts, minds and souls took time to adjust, and Jack could be patient for this to happen.

For now, they grab more beer, chairs and fishing rods. And after setting up nearby, and casting out a few lines, opening a few more bottles, they sit in silence together each lost in their own thoughts. Breaking the silence Sam starts up the conversation by informing Jack of the recent Jaffa breakthrough. Teal'c takes the time to explain the campaigning about to start in the run up to general election. Jack had heard odd snippets of information along the grapevine, but would read the reports officially when he returned to Washington. Hearing first hand about the situation was more enthralling, despite it being political. He was just relieved the Jaffa Nation seemed to be reaching a goal.

"You had me worried when you went and disappeared on us T" Jack piped up, before taking a drink of his beer.

"He had us all worried" re-iterated Sam, jiggling the fishing line for a moment with a smile

"Yup old bachi Baal strikes again" added Jack, gaining a smirk from both Daniel and Sam.

"I was never in doubt that assistance would arrive" replied Teal'c in his usual sombre tone.

"How many of him do you think there are running about the galaxy?" pondered Jack, thinking of Baal.

"I doubt we'll ever find out" replied Daniel, taking a drink from his beer. "What's the count now, Two?"

One was one to many as far as Jack was concerned, Baal was beginning to feel like a thorn in their side which just couldn't be plucked out, despite all their efforts. Hadn't Anubis been enough of a pain in the ass, returning, and returning and oh yes, returning some more.

"I've a feeling we haven't seen the last of him," said Sam "I wonder if we've defeated the real one though, and it's just the clones running around...quite a confusing situation"

"I'm sure you'll get your head around it" teased Jack

"Just another regular day for us, well, for us not lounging around behind desks all day at least" said Daniel.

Jack side glanced him and saw the start of a playful smile playing about Daniel's lips, Sam's were equally smiling but avoided eye contact. Jack grinned and sat back in his chair. Despite not being around as much as he had used to be, he doubted they'd ever lose the familiarity and ease that existed between them.

They would sit and contemplate on the problems of the galaxy, and give way to impromptu jokes on the situation. Jack would ask how a Prior staff was different to a Jaffa staff? They would question Daniel to madness on how the Ori and the Ancients were related, as he was the resident brains on the whole situation. Daniel, soon tiring of the Ori/Ascended questioning, would drop a remark or two of how well Sam was getting on with the new CO of SG-1. Sam would retaliate with a comment of Daniel didn't seem to be getting all the girls with Mitchell around. Teal'c would try and steer the conversation to something more interesting, and ask Jack yet again what the whole point in fishing was.

It was an endless cycle, which they all secretly revelled in immensely. To know people around you so well, to be so unconcerned with talk and propriety that you could say anything without consequence or fear of not being understood. The conversation could turn from humour, to seriousness, to concern in one flat move and each would voice their opinions openly. Jack enjoyed sitting and listening to his friends talking about the latest mission, or hearing the latest news of SGC life.

Eventually the talk would shift inside, as the cool night set in and the warmth of the cabin would beckon them inside. They'd prepare a meal together, and more talk would ensue. Teasing would continue into the night, over a game of cards. The weekend would pass and a new week would come. And they go their separate ways safe in the knowledge that despite being in different places, they still belonged somewhere together. Complete.

The End


End file.
